


Lighter side

by draconicgames



Series: Reborntale [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: #Reborntale, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconicgames/pseuds/draconicgames
Summary: The second book to torch and darkness, so enjoy.





	1. Awakening

I woke up inside my house with a pain in my skull. 

My House! I was in my house. I remember now, everything. The demons, the angels. Papyrus, Chara, that Brat. They started it, the kill, but they looked in pain. NO! No mercy for that brat. 

I got up but it didn’t feel right. I looked around, everything was back to normal.

Almost. 

I still had a tail, horns, and wings. But everything was fine. I was once again unsteady on my weird feet. The bones that made up my toes, still came to a sharp end and, so did my hands. But at least everything was ok. 

“Sans! Sans! I heard a loud thud! Are you ok?” Papyrus said running into the room.

“Oww, So that’s why I hurt everywhere.” I said getting up and shaking off the pain. 

“Sans, you fell off the couch and I was worried you got hurt. After everything that happened. And then when we got out, your, your voice… changed.” He said coming over to me and making sure I was ok. 

“Papy, I’m sorry you had to see any of that, and I’m sorry you remembered anything at all. But the… the thing is coming, it’s coming today.” I said remembering the human.

“Right I have to show Undyne that I can join the royal guard. And I will be able to get friends, oh boy Sans I can’t wait.” He said as he rushed out the door, his wings streamlined behind him.

I just followed him out, and teleported into a tree. I heard footsteps from below and chose the smash the shit out of the branch below me. As I jumped My wings caught air and I floated down. But I guess I was still heavy enough to break it.

They turn to look but I flew up just as the turned around. I could sense a light evil surrounding them, and I recognized it.

Chara…

They walked over to the branch and a mist of white light surrounded them as a shape appeared. There they were.  
“It was smashed like it was nothing.” They said before disappearing and the human continued on.

I was about to shout out there name, but I didn’t want to give my position away.

Chara was helping them.

Again!


	2. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so short chapter, With the feels 0.o I'm not sorry. And next is coming soon.

I followed behind they slowly, using my slim body, which I was still getting use to, to move around. They were approaching the bridge that Paps made, but I started to move toward them. They stopped and I approached slowly. They had a stick in their hand and they were already shivering.

“Hey ya Brat. Don’t you know how to greet a new pal.” I said and they turned around.

The room got dark and the fight started.

“Heya buddy, look I don’t like what you did in the last run. So remember this. If you ever you that again, your going to have a bad time. But hell why not give you one now.” I said and summoned three large skulls to my side.

 

***

“You only have four options, Fight, Act, and Mercy.” Chara said in my head. 

Well I know how to fight, but I don’t know how to act, not against this Sans. He looks a lot different. I click the act button, and the check button.

“Sans, 1 Attack, 1 defense. The heavenly demon who is determined to not go through hell again.” Chara said to me and then the attacks came, and I dodged.

“Sans’s tail is lashing is frustration. A lot can be said from that.” Chara said again as we entered the menu area.

I picked the Act button and looked at my options. Pet, pray, throw. Well if it’s like the dogs then I can just throw the stick and he could get it. So I tapped the throw button.

“Sorry kid, but I ain’t no dog, your Barking up the wrong tree for that.” He said as the attacks came once more.

“Sans is looking more tired.” Chara said again and I responded by pushing the Act again.

I thought about this long and hard, but I pushed pray button to see what happens.

“Gee pal you really are stupid, I’M NOT AN ANGEL. I’M A DEMON!” He yelled as high as his voice would go, witch is not very high at all. 

The attacks came more like Toriels, weak, as if not trying. And the black room disappeared, to be replaced by the white snow and the wood over the bridge. I looked around to see that Sans was gone but there was no footprints. Well I might as well press on.

*** 

“That kid didn’t fight me but they just…. They just..just…” I could hear Sans from the next room with the lamp and his post. 

He must have gone of book and tried to fight the human. As I entered the room the sound of him crying got louder. I went over to see if he was at his post, and he was, well under it. A bottle of ketchup was clutched in his hand and the red had stained his clothes.

“I can’t give up… I can’t..” He said quietly to himself as I peered over the ledge.

His wings were covering his feet and he let his tail lay out from under the box. I grabbed his hand and he looked up at me.

“What is wrong, lazy bones?” I asked with a kinder tone.

“I can’t do this anymore…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sadnessssss


	3. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOH FORESHADOWING. And a very small chapter In witch not much happens, but it is important.

The day passed and all the human did was walk around. They interacted with other demons, and angels, as well as the mortals. But I kept a close eye on them, I mean they are unpredictable, in ANY case. I wanted to stop Pap but I couldn’t. 

Heh, that seems to be the case with angels, or is it just my brother. I heard that all the monsters that had died before the resets have come back as angels or demons too. I mean all but one, then again he was erased from existence so, No Coming Back. But this reset felt weird, and not the usual go back to the beginning, everyone forgets everything except me. I mean the flower wasn’t here, so maybe this time we may keep our souls.

But here comes the human, I thought as they walked down the path toward Snowdin.

“Hey kid, if you try to do anything in this run, I won’t wait till the church bells ring to end you.” I said stepping in front of them.

They didn’t react to what I said, they just kept walking until they stood close enough for me to hear their breath. Then they jumped on me, I thought they were going to hurt me. I mean one hit and I’m down, right? But no, they knocked me to the ground, and started patting my head.

“Kid wha- what are you doing?” I stammered as they looked at my wings, and rubbed then slightly. 

***

“Stop touching the demon, you’ll die. He was literally just saying he wasn’t afraid to kill you two seconds ago.” Chara screamed in my head as I lifted up one wing.

“But when I fought him, all the options were related to either the dogs, or an angel. He can’t be a demon.” I screamed back. 

I looked at him and he looked back at me with utter confusion. Well why not. Then I started petting his head. 

“Oh wow, you are making a demon purr like a cat.” Chara said as a low rumbling sounded from Sans.

“Anything’s possible with determination.” I thought as the rumbling got louder. 

“Yes like you going on a mass murder.” they stated bluntly. 

“We said never to speak of that again. Now we have to continue.” I thought taking my hand from his head, and he just….looked at me.

“Hey kid, I don’t trust you, but maybe you can help me.” He said getting up and picking me up with him.

“Ummm oh...ok” I said slowly in confusion. He lifted my up until I was eye to eye socket with him.

“I need to talk to Chara…” I said the dim lights in his eyes brightened and I knew at once.

A light surrounded them and I heard a low whisper. She looked upset, as if she knew what was coming. Their soul floated out she created a ghostly form beside the kid.

“Yes Sans, I’m not in trouble, am I?” they whispered and looked toward me with little beads of water forming under their eyes.

“No, No nothing like that. It’s more of a question. If everyone came back who was gone before the reset as an angel or demon, did Gaster come back too?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok for one this reaborntale fanfic is completely messed up. And Two CHARA'S RIGHT DON'T PET THE THREATENING SKELADEMON.


	4. Don't A'void the question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh come on, I couldn't help but name it that. Oh and plot twist, just because.

I hadn’t thought much about it but now it was bugging me. Sans was right, if everyone was coming back then why not Gaster. I had spend few amounts of time with him in the void. And he didn’t look like an angel or demon he just looked… 

Sad

“Kid did you hear me, where is Gaster?” Sans yelled this time, probably as high as his voice would let him. 

“I..I.. I saw him, before the reset, and he said that if he were to leave he would die.” I said remembering the sad creature sitting in the void.

“So, as if nobody isn't already dead thanks to you two. Now why can’t he come back, if everyone else did.” He yelled again, the shadows under his eyes darkening from water frothing around them.

“I don’t know ok, all he said was there was a slim chance of him living. He said if he would leave the void from a room that connects the void to the real world. If he were to try and appear in a physical from now his molecular structure would separate and spread cross the anti void, and he would die for ever. No more chance at coming back.” I said that that point, Frisk had sat down and was just drawing in the snow. Sans on the other hand was staring into blank space, as if trying to see into the void. The small pinpricks of light gone from eyes, revealing an unsettling blackness. 

“Ok frisk, you can have your ghost back.” Sans stated whipping the remainder of water from his eyes.

“Hey” 

***

The kid told me some info but it doesn't make sense. I should have known what they were going to say.

I looked around me and saw that most of the angels were gone. 

“They mom look it’s one of those demons.” A child said before they were grabbed by their mother. 

“Yes dear now you know what Asriel said, we have to stay away from them, until he can get them contained, you never know what they're going to do. Foul creatures.” She whispered to her child, as if trying to hide the fact.

Ok so what If I’m am a demon, what are you going to do, put me in a cage? I am smarter them all of these creatures, and I don’t care.

I started walking toward my house again, until I was pushed to the ground. 

“Wha..” I stammered as I turned to see what had pushed me, it was angel dressed in armor with both fists raised in the air.

“What are you doing Un-..” I said as I took blow after blow to the body, from her fists.

I could see my Hp slowly drop...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gee I wonder why Undyne is attacking him. I really don't know yet so don't expect the next chapter for a while.


	5. Things are good for maybe 20 seconds then go bad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gee I wonder how I will continue this.

Sans had been acting weird since the reset, but not the same since before. Although I’m going to talk to Undyne about joining the royal guard, and then I’ll have friends. 

Started to walk toward Undyne’s house in waterfall, when I heard some loud banning coming from snowdin. I decided that the banging was more important then so questions. So I ran into to town to see Undyne crouching over a demon.

“Undyne what are yo-” 

The demon she was crouching over was Sans, and he had cracks running up and down his skull. I launched myself over to her and held her down with both free arms.

“Papyrus what are you doing? Get off me, bonehead.”

“Why are you trying to kill my brother, since when did he do anything to hurt you.”

“He is a DEMON! Asriel said to either capture or kill them all. So I thought it would just be easier to kill him. He will hurt someone if he’s not in a cage or dead.” She snapped at me and I let her go.

“I just want you guys to get along. I was just going to ask to join the royal guard.”

“You can join the royal guard, if you Kill this demon.” she said and I just stood there.

Sans was conscious and looking up at us, his horns were cracked and leaking a bright blue liquid. He had a massive crack running from up his nose to just above his eyes. He look already half dead. And the lights in his eyes were bigger then I’ve ever seen them, they almost filled up his eye sockets. His skull was also covered in a red goo, and I new it was from Undyne’s fists.

“No, I will wait for another opportunity to join. I won’t take my brothers life just to achieve my hopes, and dreams. You’ll have to find another demon to ravenously kill.” I said and she just looked at me with scared eyes.

On the ground, there was more then one shadow.

“Papyrus! What is the meaning of this, yet again I see you attacking one of my guards. You understand that is a criminal offense right?” A deep monotone voice said I turned to see Asriel standing over Sans’s body. 

“She was trying to kill Sans, I had to stop her.” shouted at him and he summoned a laser-like sword to his side.

“You will step away from the guard or I end his life now!” he said gesturing to Sans.

“Why are you doing this, It’s- It’s not wright. I know to can do better, I… I believe in you.” I said, but he just continued to move the sword down till it met his skull.

“I know you believe in me, but I don’t want belief, I want loyalty.” He said as he plunge the sword deep into Sans’s skull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya I have no clue what I'm doing anymore.


	6. New Revival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow two chapters in one day, new record.

“NOO”

It was all I heard

Endless blackness

Good 

Evil

I’m

Going

To 

KILL

HIM

I woke to the sound of the screams dieing away. No they didn’t die down, I just couldn’t hear them. Everything was static. Then him, Asriel, I’m going to kill him.

I ran toward him and launched myself onto his back clawing at his eyes, until blood ran through my fingers. 

I could see Papyrus’s mouth move, but no words escaped.

I tore at his wings and ripped at his fur, then I bit as hard as I could. Blood trickle through my teeth as I tore away from him, and landed behind him. He turned to look at me, and I jumped at him again, using both my magic and willpower to snap at his face. He threw me off and I checked my Hp. I was at negative 50 hit points. He summoned a blaster to his side and fired it directly at me. I took the hit, but my Hp was now at -100. 

So it looks like he can’t kill me now. I run around behind him again and grabbed him by his horns. I took him down and looked over to Undyne. She was still on the ground and her pure look of terror, was almost nice. I ran toward her and grabbed her by the arms. I flung them down and dug my fingers into her neck, as I tried to choke her. She started sprawling around and I was pushed off. I skidded to a hult, a few meters away, and looked to see who had pushed me.  
It was Papyrus The tears in his eyes streamed faster, and I could hear what he was saying now.

“Why did you do that? Get out of here. I should have listened to Undyne when she said she was going to kill you. I never want to see you here again.” He said and I reeled back with guilt. 

I never meant to hurt someone. I just wanted a happy ending.

“Go on, go!” He yelled and I got up.

He started trying to help Undyne, but she just ran to Asriel and made sure he was ok.

I know when i’m not wanted...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya I still don't know what's happening.


	7. Outlast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so I'm sort of back on track with this, but I'm losing my mind over Exams so bare with me.

He had looked like an animal. The hatred in his blue eyes, I knew one of they glowed, but not both. I knew I shouldn’t have said what I did, but I just didn’t want anyone to hurt anyone else. 

“Uhg, what happened? Where is the demon? Why does my neck hurt?” Undyne asked the questions continually, but at least she was ok.

“San- the demon was killed but, came back to life and tried to kill you and Asriel. He ended up tearing at his eyes and, wings. He could have killed you, but I didn’t let him.” I said as I thought about the horror that just took place. 

“How come he didn’t attack you or at least threaten you?” She asked, and I didn’t know how to answer that.

“Because he didn’t get around to me before I scared him off.” I lied, it felt weird to lie.

“Well where did he go, we can still get him.” She said getting up, I did to but I looked at Asriel. Who was still out cold. 

“He.. he went that way.” I said pointing in the direction I saw him run off.

“Let's go then.” She said as we ran in the same way I saw Sans run. 

On the little path we saw that the snow was wet more then usual on the surface. And little specks of light blue littered the surface. We went a bit farther to see snowdin, and the trail lead right to my house. We opened the door to see that the snow was already tracked in. He was here, and Undyne was not going to stop until she found him. I could hear some soft whimpering from the other side of the couch. I wasn’t about to tell Undyne, but it looked as if I didn’t need to.

“Demon we know you are in here, now get out now, before I erase you from existence.” She yelled and a spear came into view, inside the palm of her hand.

The soft whimpering, had turned to a low growl and I knew what had to be done. I walked around to stand in front of him, a meter or so was in front of us. I knelt down and ignored Unyne’s cries of protest. Sans had turned to look at me, and his right blue eye was dripping magic down his face. There were little tears around his eye sockets and cuts along his skull, where he was scratching at it. 

“I’m sorry for saying what I said Sans, I was angry and so were you. I understand if you want to be mad, but please don’t be sad because of me.” I said and he jumped on top of me.

It took Undyne by surprise, because she took out a net and through it at him. She grabbed one end and Sans started yelling as he was dragged over toward her. 

“What are you doing Undyne?” I asked as she lifted up the net and held it out for me to see.

“This is the demon that attacked us, and it is your brother. That means I could take this demon to Asriel. But I would have to kill you too. Just in case you help him escape.” She said as the spear flew in my direction. 

It stood still in the air, and the room got dark, to a point where I couldn't see anything. The spear, and a pair of glowing eyes, illuminated the room. Then it got lighter again. Sans now stood in front of me with his arms stretched out, blocking Undyne from reach. The green spear was surrounded in a fluorescent blue light and Undyne looked at it.

“If you so much as lay a finger on my brother, I’ll snap your neck and really make you swim with the fish.” He said with the deep tone of voice that I heard in the cave, it made any echo around the room.

“You think you can take me on brat.” Undyne said before she to was wrapped in blue light and sent into the wall. Her Hp quickly dropped to 1 out of 500. And she was on the ground panting in exhaust. 

“Ok now try taking me on, we have the same amount of Hp and our skills are basically the same.” He said with humor suck to his voice. A wicked smile came across his face and i knew what was to come

“Ohh wait, I’m the only one who can dodge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya like I said sort of back on track.


	8. Quietus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me trying to explain stuff in the characters perspective.

“Ho- How is this fair? I’ve only got one Hp, although I am stronger.” Undyne said as the room got dark and the fight was issued. 

“Hahaha!” Sans laughter was almost creepy. 

He had an insane look in his glowing eyes. The magic practically radiating off him, mixed with a storm of bad emotions. Some stood out though, anger, hatred, fear, sadness, and stress weighed on him.

“You truly think That you are stronger then me. I am smarter then everyone in the underground, well almost everyone. And I was able to stop the human countless times in previous run, something you were never able to do. And the thought of you angels being all high and mighty makes me sick. Each creature should be treated with respect, not thrown away like garbage or exterminated like a parasit. And you should care about the ones close to you, because you never know when they’ll be ripped from your life.” Sans yelled at her and she reeled in guilt.

“What do you mean by ‘previous runs’ Sans, what do you mean by that?” Undyne asked her face pale and anger gone from her voice. 

“Oh right you guys can’t remember anything. Not even him.” Sans whispered the last part.

“Remember who? What are you talking about demon?” 

“I’m not a demon!” 

***

“I’m not a Demon!” I said as I lied to myself. 

“Now die.” 

“Wait, Sans. We can work together. And not do a violence. Please I just want to start anew and not worry about demons or angels. I just want to go to the surface. We can just help the human through the underground and they can reset. And then everything will go back to normal, and then we just have to do it again. Right?” Papyrus stated as he stepped between the fight.

“Fine, but where is the human?” I asked and he looked down at his feet.

“The last I saw they were making their way through waterfall.” He said and I just teleported away.   
I landed in my post just as the human was coming around the corner.

“Hey kid, what's the matter, never seen a guy with two jobs before. Well two jobs mean twice the amount of legally required breaks, why don’t we go for a walk.” I said and they looked confused.

“Ya I’m going of book, but this run feels different ok.” I said and we walked down to the left passage. 

Ahead of us was a grey door. That was different.

“Hey kid, i know your only like maybe around five or six years old, but do you know what a fun value is? I’m sure being able to manipulate time is one thing. But can you tamper with the dna of the world.” I asked and they just looked at me confused.

“Here let me put this in words you understand. Say our world is inside a computer. By going into the computer, you can code the world, make it the way you want it. But if you change the code, you change the world. If you change the fun value things start happening, that aren't suppose to, these could also be called anomalies. But when you change the fun value, TIME anomalies start to happen. Different timelines cross at points where they shouldn’t. Know do you know how to ‘code’ our world to change the fun value?” I asked and they stood in utter silence before shaking there head.

“Well I hope your right because I don’t know what happens when we go through this door.” I said as we passed it and it spun wide open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so long to write.


	9. New Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some stuff is about to go down, flash backs, broken promises, and a frighting new path opening for Frisk and Chara. Maybe they didn't do all the routes

We stepped into the room and my vision swam. I got drowsy but force myself to stay awake. The kid just trudged on down the hallway, and I walked beside them trying to contain my confusion, as well as trying not to let my tail show any emotions. The kid just tugged on my sweater and I knew that they had seen it.

“Sans why are you upset, or scared, or happy? They said as me tail jumbled up in a mix of fear, sadness, and unwavering happiness.

“Just ignore it.” I said as we walked down the hall and entered a tall room. 

All the sides were lined in a thick white layer and a buzzing could be heard echoing through it. A slim figure was shown through the blinding light and noise. It shifted slightly and I moved back a bit, Frisk tugging on my hand. 

“Sorry kid I….”

***

The dark figure looked across at us and Sans stopped short in his breath. We continued to walk toward it as if being pulled and we had no control. The figure moved toward us more and stopped before disappearing into the air.

Sans dropped my hand and walked out of the room without a word. He exited and I followed close behind him calling out his name. My cries fell on deaf ears and the ghost of my friend kept walking. I cried out a single word and he turned to look at me 

“WhAt….?”

His voice deprived of all happiness or what I would consider happiness coming from him. He turned his head slightly to look at me and it look different from before. It wasn’t the same shape that I knew by heart. It looked more of an oval now and a same crack seemed to start just above his eye.

“I don’t know what is wrong but I just want to say I’m sorry, for everything.” I said as he turned back and continued down the path.

“I Don’T UnDeRsTaNd.” he said and he started to march toward hotland.

“I am sorry for killing everyone and resetting. I promised you two timelines ago that I wouldn’t reset or kill anyone.” I said remembering the exact day.  
***

 

It was the fifth day on the surface. Sans had come into my room in the house we all stay in. 

“Hey kid what do you do to a guy who says he wants more space?” He said as he leaned on my door. Of course I just shrugged expecting him to know the answer for me.  
“Put him in a rocket and launch him up there.” he smiled at me with a big toothy grin. I just made a laughing motion with my shoulders and he came and sat on my bed with me.

“Speaking of witch, are you excited to go to the observatory with us. I mean if we want a space party there we’ll have to planet.” I just looked at him and looked back down at my feet.

“Is there something wrong kiddo?” I just looked up at him, his black eye sockets, now completely full with a swirling white magic, the same magic that takes up a monster's soul.

“I don’t know what to do, I don’t want to reset, but I don’t know if I can continue. I only reason I fell down was to-”

“You don’t need to tell me what your motives were, I’ve been through it too. But can you promise me a few things?” He said the lights getting smaller.

“I don’t want to reset, and even if you feel down, you’ve got us. Right? Secondly, I don’t want to going off a trying to kill yourself, got it?” He said with a more serious tone.

***   
“I broke one of the promises the next day, I hated myself more then anyone ever could. I wanted to end it all. So I did the one thing I couldn’t do before, I killed myself. I thought if I had Chara on my side this time, I thought I could hurt people until they were so hurt I would finally feel that my life was worth more then someone else's. I used the same determination that I tried to hurt myself with, to hurt someone else. For my own selfish gain, I’m no better then Flowey.”

“ So YOu WAnT tO DIE?” He said his voice become dark and distorted. This is not sans, or the demon sans. 

“kid run!” I caught that small bit of sans that was left, then took off toward snowdin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not posting a chapter until now, I'm going to try and get a least a chapter a month if possible, school is a pain in the but and so is life.

**Author's Note:**

> I started My own Au, D.OTale here http://www.deviantart.com/art/Blindness-chapter-1-page-1-D-OTale-652348519


End file.
